


The Party (Day 24)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [24]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AHH, Candlenights, I'm not done with tomorrows, Literally I have no sleep, Multi, Sad Avi, The Gangs All Here, holiday party, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 24 of Candlenights oneshots: Holiday party-The whole month of preparing was for this night. Magnus couldn't be more thrilled-Part of my Candlenights series but should be read with the others





	The Party (Day 24)

24\. Attending holiday party

 

This was it, the final battle. Kravitz didn’t want to lose but neither did Taako. Kravitz laid on his floor, scythe just out of reach. Taako sat atop of his stomach, hat off of his head, hair perfectly braided.

“Put it on Kravitz or so help me.” Taako muttered brushing his braid behind his shoulder as he tried the grim reaper to follow his order. A firm shake of the head no. “Fine. Then you can’t go.” Taako set the pressed suit down next to him.

Today was the Candlenights party, all of them were to wear their ugly Candlenights sweaters, Taako’s said ‘MERRY F*CKING CANDLENIGHTS’ with a middle finger in the background. He had been trying to get Kravitz to wear the the horrid checkered red and green suit, red squares held mini green trees, the green squares held mini red trees. They all had bad sweaters, but nothing like this matching suit and tie set. It’s been at least twenty minutes of trying to get Kravitz to wear the suit.

“Who knows. Magnus could try and kill me again and you wouldn’t be there to stop him.” Taako shrugged and pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and a tube of bright red lipstick. He hummed to himself as he reapplied the ruby red makeup. Kravitz looked at his black suit, then at the one next to him.

“Fine.” Kravitz mumbled grabbing the suit from the ground and standing up. Taako slammed the mirror shut and giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck and planting a ruby red kiss against his dark skin.

“Thanks babe. Lemmie know when you’re ready. Magnus is waiting for us.” Taako smiled letting go of him and shoving the darker man towards his room so he could change. The wizard sat on the couch and let out a sigh, he had done it. Victorious once again.

-

“Taako’s here! Now the party can start!” Taako announced walking into the large room. Almost half of the room turned to face him, some groaned, some yelled with joy but everyone gasped. He was presenting Kravitz like fantasy Will Smith did with his wife. As if being with one person and having that suit on was bad enough. Now the whole base plus some saw him. There was a few ‘excuse me’ as two people rushed through the crowd over to the two. Magnus appeared with a laugh.

“I can’t believe you did it! Taako that’s amazing!” Magnus hollered letting out a loud laugh. A bone crushing hug encased Taako and made him lose his breath from the wind being knocked out of him and the large amount of fur.

“Thank you for inviting us! Magnus this party is the best.” Klarg laughed letting go of the wizard only to grab Magnus in a hug which he returned with just the same amount of strength.

“Avi’s running the drinks. Lup and Barry are over by the food. Merle even got Pan to show up for a little while. Taako I feel amazing.” Magnus said pointing around the room. He could make out a few familiar faces, Lucretia leaned against the wall and chuckled watching Merle try to get Davenport to slow dance. How did Magnus manage to fit everyone, a family of bugbears, and (at some point) a God into the main room of the base. Magnus had done some crazy stuff, but next to saving the world, this is right up there.

“Just walk around, party goes all night!” The human said slapping his back and rushing off into the crowd. There was a high chance that he would see him again at some point through this party. He grabbed Kravitz’ hand and smiled at him. The music that was playing wasn’t Johanns, well, it was but with someone playing over it. Taako looked up at the small stage and saw Careys brother Scales playing accompaniment on his lute.

He was going to pull a Magnus, rush into the crowd and look for Ren. The two hurried past Merle and Davenport with a wave. Merle pulled on the gnomes arm, trying to pull him away from the wall and get him to dance. Lucretia laughed at the two short old men and stepped away from the wall to grab a drink. She squeezed through the crowd making sure that her robe wasn’t getting stepped on and pulled the bottom of her ‘Police Navidad’ sweater as she approached Avi.

“What do you want?” Avi asked dipping the ladle into the bowl and pouring the strawberry colored drink into a cup without even looking at who it was. Lucretia cleared her throat which caused Avi to look up and panic. “O-oh. Good evening Madam Director.”

“Good evening Avi. Magnus has you working drinks?” Lucretia asked grabbing one of the cups and raising it to her lips. Hopefully there wasn’t any too strong of alcohol inside of it. Taking a sip she realised it was cherry wine, in another bowl was eggnog but she learned her lesson last year about how much alcohol Avi put into it. He nodded.

“I’d rather be working on a huge bottle of vodka.” Avi put his hand over his eyes and let out a groan “This is the first Candlenights that I’m without Johann. I miss him so much.” That caught Lucretia off guard. She knew they were dating, but she didn’t know for how long.

“Avi, I lost a lot of people. I pushed the rest of my crew away while I tired to make this world better.” She let out a shaky sigh “It will be alright. I promise. You can take the next week off. Happy Candlenights.” Avi removed his hand and nodded slightly, giving her a weak smile. Lucretia walked off into the crowd again, expecting to find someone new. She watched Taako and Kravitz walk past and stop by the food where Lup was.

“Why don’t you have to work?” Lup asked looking at Taako then at Kravitz to laugh loudly at him. Barry looked over from what he was doing and laughed with her. That made Kravitz’ blush grow darker if possible.

“Magnus didn’t tell me too. I’m good with making food for a while cause of someone.” Taako shrugged looking at Lup. He had a severe panic attack the other week because Lup accidentally brought up ‘Sizzle It Up With Taako’ which made him think of Sazed.

“Got me there.” She chuckled “You just gonna look at this table of goodies?” Taako nodded which made Barry sigh. He wasn’t good at cooking and slightly wanted Taako to take over, show them how it's done. But he really didn’t want to propel him into another panic attack.

“Call us if you need something. We’re gonna keep walking around.” Taako called out as he walked back into the crowd. At least Avi had a fun, alcohol related job. Well then again, he couldn’t drink all of it which was probably making him upset.

The two walked past Lucretia again who was talking to Klargs mom, Jamie. Next to her she was clutching Aaron, her husband, on the arm. It appeared she had brushed her fur ever so slightly so the didn’t look like a complete animal.

“I’m sure Taako told you about the arrangement he made? When out home collapsed he said that we could stay here.” Jamie said which made Lucretia think for a moment. He had said that to her. The one part that didn’t make sense was their old home.

“You’ve been living in Lucas’ lab this whole time?” A nod “You could have come here any time and told us. I will get you all a room soon enough. Now is the time for parties. Have a good time.” Another nod came from the Hugbear as Lucretia stepped away from them and onto someone else.

The front door slammed open and someone hurried inside and shutting the door behind them, clutching the scarf that was hastily thrown around his neck. Merle gave up on his efforts with Davenport dancing and ran through the legs of at least fifty people to get over to the front door. Gasping for breath he looked up at the person in front of the door.

“Pan! Thank the God’s you made it.” Merle breathed out. The goat man in the door smiled at him and picked him up with a slight laugh. Sure this party was strange, but Merle, getting hugged by a God was so far, the weirdest thing the base would see.

“It’s great to be here.” Pan scanned the faces of the crowd, looking at the familiar faces and holding Merle up in the air “How's the old arm working for you?” He gave him a thumbs up and laughed. Pan set him down and tightened the scarf around his neck with a small chuckle.

“It’s doing great. I’ll show you around.” Merle reached up to grab the taller beings hand. Sure people were religious but none were like this. It was as if they were old pals which in a way, they were. Bonded at the arm (quite literally) and Merle had worshiped Pan from their original world.

Pulling him along the crowd, Merle pointed out a few familiar faces, Carey and Killian were there talking to Mavis, Mookie, and Angus. Merle hoped that there wouldn’t be any alcohol near his kids, or at least that they weren’t drinking it. Carey and Killian were responsible after all, they wouldn’t do that. Merle felt Pan grab his hand tighter as he was dragged through the crowd.

“You should know Kravitz. He’s a grim reaper and Taakos boyfriend.” Merle said pushing through the crowd once again to stop at the couple. They tried to stifle a laugh when they saw Kravitz’ suit which made him frown.

“Nice to see you too Pan.” The God opened his mouth to say something but Kravitz continued “The Raven Queen is doing fine as well.”

“Not exactly what I was going to ask. Kravitz, are you aware of that other presence here?” Pan asked crouching down so he wouldn’t tower over the crowd. Kravitz pointed at Lup and Barry, the liches. He had asked the same question. Pan shook his head, wavy hair bouncing around his face. “No. There’s something else.”

“I thought it was just me who felt that.” Kravitz muttered brushing some of his dreadlocks out of his face and letting out a sigh. It was the holidays, he was supposed to have today off. Which is why he would. Last time he had the day off Taako and Lup made him leave his house and go karaoking with them.

“Chill out babe. It’s a party.” Taako said reaching over and holding his hands, kissing his cheek again. Kravitz nodded and smiled up at Pan. He sighed with a shrug, it was a party after all. The end of the year, tomorrow would be the day the Star King came. The horrible screech of a microphone was plugged in and blown into, attracting everyone's attention to the large Candlenights bush, decorated by Merle and his kids. A spot light appeared and Magnus was on a pedestal wrapped in a red ribbon in an attempt to make the wood festive.

“Hello everyone! I’d like to thank all of you for coming here! Plus putting up with my craziness the past month. I have given you all gifts which rest under this bush. I’d also like to thank the one and only Pan for showing up.” Magnus said into the microphone and another spotlight shot down on the large half goat man God in the center of the room. “Not to mention the Seven Birds. All of you are amazing!”

There was silence for a moment before Taako and Merle slapped their hands together, then the room bursted into an applause of howls of joy. Magnus had been waiting for this. Everyone liked his party. The party he worked for, the party nobody wanted but loved. Magnus turned off the mic and set it on the platform as the music played, this time a song you could get down to.

“Happy Candlenights!” Magnus yelled as he jumped into the crowd. People rushed out of the way but some rushed to him to catch him. One of which being Klarg who grabbed the human and held him in the air to pass him over to Pan.

This was the best Candlenights ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wheezing. I love the concept of Pan and Merle being buds with everyone being all 'uhhh Merle he's a God stop this'  
> God, this was so fun to write. Tomorrow is the last Candlenights oneshot


End file.
